In the spotlights
by solka
Summary: Misaki is about to graduate in few weeks time, but because of Takahiro and Manami leaving for Osaka again, they decide to celebrate Misaki's graduation earlier. Unfortunately, it ends up in a disaster. [Takahiro knows about them for a long time now, so it's NOT another 'secret revealed' story.] Hope you enjoy it! I don't own JR.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Stranger who has just clicked this page open and is currently reading this text!**

**It's just a little something to free myself form these nagging ideas which has been rambling in my head for like weeks now. **

**The first chapter isn't really telling; it's quite lovely and cute (I hope so at least xD), but generally it acts as a 'setting of the background' piece. **

**Share your opinions/ideas!**

**-s.**

* * *

„Oi, what are you doing, Manami-chan?" Takahiro asked as he approached his wife.

„Looking at photos of Misaki. It's his graduation day so I wanted to give him something special. I don't know what's his hobby, so I figured it out that maybe I could look for inspiration in the photographs."

Takahiro smiled at her. It was very thoughtful of her.

"Hey, I've never seen this!", Manami exclaimed suddenly with laugh.

Curious, Takahiro looked over her shoulder to see what exactly was she pointing to. It was not Misaki's picture though, but his and Usagi-san's. Next to it was another one. On both of them, much younger Usagi-san held his best friend in tight embrace and he had to admit, he wore rather a horrid expression on each of them. Misaki's brother chuckled.

"It's from my graduation. Usagi-san used to hug me on every occasion as soon as he saw a camera in someone's hands. He almost broke my ribs once."

Manami's eyes went wide.

"I remember, on your birthday when you introduced me to him and Misaki." Manami frowned and threw him a wary smile. "He doesn't do it anymore, huh?" she noticed.

Takahiro took a seat next to his gorgeous wife. He pecked her on her lips and she blushed.

"When I think about it... no. I guess, he stopped it few years ago. Probably just decided to cut it out after we got married. You know, in case you were to went crazy about it... Oi, it hurt!"

Takahiro touched his aching arm, trying to massage the pain away.

He took the photo album from Manami's hands. He went through few more pages, looking at the photos of him and Misaki or him and Usagi-san.

"Usagi-san has always been a big child, so he treated his only friend, me, like some kind of a treasure. He never had many friends and generally disliked people around him. I was both really taken aback and terrified when he actually agreed to took Misaki under his roof. Poor Misaki."

Manami chuckled and circled her arms around Takahiro's neck.

"But they make such a sweet couple now, Taka-chan. As they say, opposites attract. I am so happy for both of them... Hey, remember when we walked in on them last..."

"Hai, hai," Takahiro mumbled, not really eager to think about his sweet little brother and his best friend in this kind of situation. It still seemed awkward. "Now can we go to sleep? We must wake up earlier tomorrow to find Misaki a graduation gift."

"Hai."

* * *

It's been years since I moved in to Usagi-san's apartment. Years of embarrassment, arguing, uncertainty and even more of embarrassment. We've been lovers almost since the beginning, not that I had any word when it came to that. However, put aside all the issues I listed above, I had to admit that it wasn't _that_ bad.

I love Usagi-san and Usagi-san loves me. It's that simple. His father accepted me after a long and fierce fight and his brother gave up the stupid obsession about my person. Even my brother accepted us, as soon as he recovered from a severe shock.

I managed to get through the university years without much of a trouble. And even if there were some problems with that, Usagi-san was always ready to help. Mostly because he knew that whenever he helped me out with the studies, I would feel bound to stay up all night doing with him god-knows what came to his mind at that particular moment.

I partly hoped that if I played his little games at nights without complaining, he would leave me alone during days. Ha, it's the freaking horny rabbit Baka-Usagi we are talking about.

Well, but to get back to the point. Usagi-san wouldn't give up his attempts to ravish me each time he looked at me. And so, that is why I was currently stuck between Usagi-san and the kitchen counter, trying to escape his hard grasp and not to give in to the pleasure he was causing at that moment with his right hand caressing the inner side of my tight.

"Usagi-san!" I yelled at him.

"I love you," was his only answer. "I can't get enough of my Misaki."

"I love you, too, you dumbass," I answered proud of myself that I was finally able to say it without crying or stuttering. "But if you won't take your hands off me, I'm going to kick you and eat the dinner with Nii-san and Manami-san in the restaurant."

Usagi-san chuckled and bit jokingly my earlobe. I moaned silently.

"You know you don't want me to let go of you, Misaki," he murmured in a low voice. My head began to spin. "You want me to take you upstairs and make sweet love to you all day."

"Idiot," I grumbled and pushed him away. "You better go and finish the manuscript before Aikawa-san comes and kills you for another delay."

Usagi-san sighed heavily and without another word, went to his study. I smiled at the sight of his sadly lowered shoulders when he dragged his feet, one by one, up the stairs.

Today Nii-san and Manami-san came to celebrate my graduation. I invited also Aikawa-san and even Isaka-san, but we both, Usagi-san and I, hoped the latter would not make an appearance tonight. Initially I wanted us to go out not to trouble Usagi-san with the crowd of people in his sanctuary but Usagi-san, in very un-Usagi-san way, suggested throwing a small in-door party.

Who was I to decline such a generous offer?

"Ohaiooo, Usami-sensei, Misaki-chan!" Aikawa-san's voice rang from the door. The woman jumped happily into the kitchen, grinning like she usually did. I was very used to her jumping out of nowhere, so I only smiled gently and said hello.

"Where's sensei? Is he done writing the new chapter?" Aikawa-san asked looking around. When she couldn't find him, she growled angrily. I suddenly remembered why did I try to make sure Usagi-san met his deadlines each time. That woman was crazy.

"Aikwa-san! Maybe you want some tea? I just bought a new orange flavour, I wanted to try it with you, I know it's your favourite," I quickly stepped away from the cooker and made the woman sit on the couch. "It'll be in a minute. Just, please, take a seat and I go to fetch that idiot-hell of a boyfriend down."

Aikawa-san took a deep breath and grabbed some book from the table.

"What would I do without you, Misaki-chan!" She laughed. "You are like an angel sent from the heavens. Thanks Kami for both you and your patience for sensei."

I just smiled and disappeared, leaving the very smut editor to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**The graduation dinner with Takahiro and... Usagi-san plays dirty again – find out how!**

**Quite short, I know. I'll do better next time! **

**-s.**

* * *

"Mi-sa-ki-chan!" Takahiro shouted, storming into Usagi's condo. "Where are you, Misaki?"

The living room was empty. Takahiro frowned and looked around. Manami followed him with Mahiro in her arms.

"Ohaiou, Takahiro-san, Manami-san!", Aikawa greeted them, emerging from the bathroom. "I was changing into dress for the party."

"Ohaiou, Aikawa-san," Takahiro smiled at her. "Where are Misaki and Usagi?"

"Upstairs, I believe," she answered shrouding. "They've been there for an hour now."

Takahiro paled.

"And you were just sitting here, doing... nothing?" That was something Misaki's brother could not understand.

Aikawa gave out an incomprehensible sound.

"I got the manuscript so I don't really care about what they're doing. You are lucky that you came a bit late, because I don't think your sensitive ears would cope with the amount of sounds from..."

"AIKAWA-SAN!" Misaki's loud shriek was heard from upstairs. A second later, Misaki himself emerged from the room.

The editor smirked and ignored Misaki's blabbing. She simply threw him a short glance before stating, to both, Misaki's and Takahiro's horror:

"Nevermind. Besides, it's just a matter of time, when I read about it in the forthcoming manuscript."

"You are impossible, Aikawa-san," Misaki murmured and turned to his brother. "And, don't listen to her, Nii-san, Usagi-san is asleep after he had to pull an all-nighter. I went in to change a few minutes ago."

Takahiro nodded his head, but he didn't believe him anyway. It was hard to miss Misaki's ruffled hair and that enormous fresh hickey the boy tried to hide under the collar. But the older Takahashi just ignored it, knowing it would save both him and Misaki an unnecessary embarrassment. He chuckled silently to himself. Who would've thought it Would ever be Misaki to protect Takahiro from something.

Misaki quickly joined them downstairs and welcomed his sister-in-law.

"Oi, Mahiro is so big already. You feed her with yeast, or what?" Misaki joked, taking his small niece from Manami.

Manami smiled and they began to talk. Takahiro looked around the Usagi's place. He saw the subtle decorations Usagi prepared (or, rather made Aikawa prepare) and was once more hit by the sweet feeling of relief and pride that Misaki has found happiness in life. His little brother meant everything to him and his joy was Takahiro's joy as well.

Takahiro could see clearly how much Usagi loved his brother. Even though in everyday life he wasn't the most sociable person in the world, his attitude changed as soon as Misaki appeared nearby. And when he looked at them, he noticed also how Misaki reacted to every word and gesture Usagi made, as if trying to adjust himself to everything his older lover did. Unless it was groping, of course, which Takahiro was grateful for, since he never really had to witness anything inappropriate. It happened once, and the image scared his innocent mind more than it was necessary. Since that day, he always remembered to call before a visit.

Usagi took his time before he emerged from his bedroom an hour later. Misaki was taking out plates when the author appeared and greeted his guests.

"Takahiro! Long time no see, friend!" he called with a grin on his face. Misaki's brother stood up and approached Usagi to hug him jovially. They haven't seen each other for over a month.

"Indeed, Usagi-san. You woke up just in time for food. Come.

Usagi threw him a peculiar look before glancing at an uncomfortably looking Misaki, who blushed furiously. He nodded his head with a fake smile and followed Takahiro to the table.

"Yes, that nap worked miracles on me."

Misaki only blushed more if that was even possible. The last thread of hope left Takahiro as he witnessed that. So much for the ''all-nighter'' story.

"So, Misaki? How are you feeling about your graduation?"Manami asked trying to lift the tension a bit. ''I know it's still two months away, but have you found some job offers yet?"

"Oh, yes, actually. I'm doing a part-time job at Murakawa and I want to apply there for a full-time job."

Aikawa-san clapped her hands together.

"Yes, Misaki would be a great editor someday. I really hope, he'd get the job."

They talked a bit about it until Misaki felt Usagi's hand on his knee under the table. He quickly pushed it away but his boyfriend's stubborn palm returned to his leg immediately. The bulge in his pants grew larger and larger with every inch Usagi's hand made its way up his tight. Misaki glared at the older man who was currently in the middle of a heated discussion with Takahiro and only a smirk on his face betrayed his... background occupation.

"Misaki, are you all right?" Takahiro's concerned voice brought Misaki to the earth.

"Yes, Nii-san, I'm perfectly fine. Why?" the boy laughed nervously.

"Oh, it's just you look a bit hot. Maybe you have a flu or something? I..."

"Yes, Misaki," Usagi-san's voice sounded amused. "Maybe you need to take a nap, too?"

Aikawa-san coughed into her plate. She quickly covered her mouth with a napkin to hide the enormous grin. Manami also made a funny face but otherwise she remained silent. Takahiro winced surprised when Misaki hawked uncomfortably and stood up.

"I'll be right back," he excused himself and fled to the bathroom. Inside he got to the sink and looked at his reflexion in the mirror: he really was absolutely red on his face. He growled internally at Usagi-san. His hard on was apparent even through the thick fabric of jeans. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. That or he'd have to sit around stiff like hell till the end of Takahiro's visit. No way he could relieve himself while Mahiro was right outside the doors.

_Damn you, Usagi-san_! As much as he loved the man, he still was no more than a brat sometimes.

At the sound of a commotion from the living room, Misaki straightened up. He checked once more, just to be sure, before exiting bathroom. Takahiro and Usagi were still talking and Aikawa played with Mahiro while having a conversation with Manami. No one really noticed him until he got to the table to clean the dished up.

"Oi, Misaki," Usagi-san called, "I was thinking maybe we could go out after the dinner?"

Misaki looked at him surprised but quite eager to do so.

"'We' meaning 'everyone'?"

"Oh, don't count us on," Takahiro said apologetically. "I think Mahiro is tired."

"Then with the grandpa out, it's just me, you and Aikawa."

"Oi! Who are you calling a grandpa? You are four months older than me, Usagi!"

"But being with Misaki makes me feel like I'm twenty again. Grandpa."

Aikawa and Manami laughed out loud. Takahiro only chuckled and Misaki wanted to hide again.

* * *

**R & R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you have the next chapter. I'm awfully sorry for the long wait – my only excuse are the approaching finals. No time to sleep, not time to eat, no time to write, sadly. **

**Loved all the reviews and favourites I received from you. Hope you'll enjoy this piece, too! You guys are awesome!**

**-s.**

The dinner went quite well, Misaki thought as he and Usagi-san entered the apartment. He sighed heavily and put his bag on the table in the living room and reached to loosen up the tie Usagi forced him to wear.

He, Usagi and Aikawa-san went to one of those fancy restaurants in the fashionable part of the city. Of course, Usagi had to order the entire meal for Misaki, because even the thought of trying to pronounce any of the names in the menu terrified Misaki. Aikawa only chuckled then and declared Misaki the cutest boy in the world.

Cute.

Misaki has had enough of hearing that word in reference to him.

Anyway, after the dinner they politely declined Aikawa's invitation to the club and returned home. Usagi-san was reasonable enough to notice that the wine they drank during the meal was more than enough to make Misaki a bit tipsy.

Which also made him unbelievably easy to seduce. That was probably the only thought which made Usagi drag the boy up to the car, the elevator and finally shove him up the wall and press his lips to the boy's.

Misaki moaned at the touch. He returned the kiss fervently and wrapped his arms around Usagi's neck. He never realised when the two of them made their way to the couch. Suddenly he found himself pressed into the soft cushion, still moaning and trying to the get as close Usagi-san as it was physically possible. And Usagi-san shamelessly took the advantage and got rid of the boy's jeans.

"U-Usagi-san..." Misaki sighed in pleasure.

"I love you, Misaki," Usagi answered breathlessly.

He moved his hands all over Misaki's body, nipping, touching his arms, chest, legs... His palms seemed to be everywhere and leave the hot trail of pleasure in every place they touched Misaki.

To say that Usagi loved Misaki wasn't enough. He worshipped the earth he walked on. Every time his gaze travelled to the boy, his heart began to pound terribly. He dreamed about spending the rest of his life with him. And Misaki being Misaki wasn't even aware of the real magnitude of Usagi-san's feelings.

Misaki moaned again and then screamed in pleasure when Usagi took him into his mouth and began to lick every inch of Misaki's length. The older lover felt Misaki's hand in his hair and it turned him on even more. He secretly loved the way Misaki's fingers tangled themselves into his locks and delicately guided him up and down. But that was a pleasure granted for him only and only when Misaki was either completely relaxed or drunk.

Whichever it was, Usagi always took his chance.

"Usagi-san. More."

Oh, did he mention that drunk Misaki equalled a vocal Misaki?

The evening seemed more and more enjoyable with every minute.

A couple of minutes later Misaki was on the edge. He moaned loudly and Usagi picked up his pace. Seeing Misaki's face in the moment of him climax was the most perfect image ever.

"Usagi-san..."

"Misaki!"

"Usa..."

Usagi sucked hard and felt Misaki's body tremble in ecstasy. He threw his head to the side and arched his back as he released right into Usagi's mouth.

Usagi licked Misaki clean. The boy whimpered softly under his touch. Now, it was Usagi's turn to...

"Misaki? Oi, Misaki!"

Usagi held his head up and looked at his lover. Misaki eyes were closed and he was breathing silently.

Fast asleep.

Oh, yeah. One more thing: drunk Misaki was a sleepy Misaki.

* * *

"Usagi-san, wake up."

Misaki touched Usagi's upper arm and shook him softly. The man naturally ignored him and turned his head to the side. Misaki didn't give up. He leaned over his lover and shook him again, this time a bit harder.

This time, Usagi only grabbed Misaki's hand and shoved him onto himself, locking him in his arms. Misaki grinned and kissed Usagi. The author groaned and changed their position: he was now hovering over Misaki and kissing the life out of the boy.

"Have you gone insane, Misaki?" Usagi-san asked him after some time. "Why would you wake me up?"

"We promised to see Nii-san to the station today. His train leaves in two hours," Misaki explained.

"Two hours is a plenty of time. I could sleep some more."

"You have to have something for breakfast first, Usagi-san."

"I can always have you, Misaki."

Usagi groped Misaki's hand and pressed it to the bed over the boy's head. He grinded their hips together, earning a sweet sound of Misaki's moaning in return.

"Usagi-san! Let me go, otherwise we'll be late."

"I don't care."

"Well, I do. I want to see my brother off to the station and you come with me, whether you like it or not."

"Make me," Usagi grumbled moving his lips to Misaki's neck.

"I will hide Suzuki-san. You won't see him ever again."

"Fine."

Two hours later they said their goodbyes to Takahiro and the rest of his family and were heading back to the car. On their way, Usagi-san tried to stop Misaki a few times and pull him into a corner to kiss the life out of him. and although Misaki fought bravely, Usagi-san wasn't someone who could be simply ignored.

"I can't believe, I'm actually graduating in two months!" Misaki sighed on their way home. "And to think that only a couple of months ago I was terrified about that perspective."

"Why would you be scared?" Usagi-san asked sincerely surprised.

"I never thought I would be having a job by then," Misaki explained and after a moment of silence, he added, blushing: "I also never thought that Nii-san would know about us and accept it."

"Are you happy, then, Misaki?"

"I am."

* * *

"Don't forget to bring the term papers for the next classes!"

Misaki sighed and followed his colleagues outside the classroom. He was tired. Actually, he was pretty exhausted after spending the night reading the literature textbook. Usagi-san was busy writing the manuscript so Misaki could finally take care of his assignments.

The next morning as usual he prepared a meal for Usagi and headed out for school without even bothering to wake up the sleeping author.

"Hey, Takahashi-kun!"

Misaki turned round to see who was calling him. A boy he knew from one of his classes came to him and gave him a piece of paper with something on it. Suddenly, he noticed a completely unknown to him girl who was looking at him with interest. She basically stared at him from her place. Before Misaki had even chance to react, the guy was gone. The girl brought her eyes to the piece of paper in his hand so he quickly opened it to reveal a row of numbers written in it.

Phone number.

The guy he barely knew gave him his phone number.

What the hell?

Misaki was saved by the bell. Slowly and still incredulous he made his way to the next classroom. But before he entered he heard a laugh, some sigh and one scream of horror. What was going on?

Careful not to betray his position, Misaki stopped and listened to the voices inside.

"You sure it was him?"

"Yeah. Besides, the car is rather hard to miss."

"I always knew there was something weird about him."

"Yea, at least we all know what was the reason behind this whole arrangements. His brother's request? What a joke! A famous author like Usami-sensei wouldn't do such things..."

Misaki was horrified. Why were they talking about him? He froze until he heard footsteps and felt someone's hand on his arm. He quickly turned to see angry Kamijou.

"Takahashi, what are you doing he..."

"You really believe that Misaki is whoring around with Usami-sensei?"

The books Kamijou was holding in his arms fell to the ground with a loud thud. His eyes snapped to the dead-pale Misaki who was on a brink of despair. How do they know? How do they know about his relationship? How... How...

"Takahashi! Takahashi, are you ok?"

How could he even ask that? Misaki desperately looked around and finally noticed that now not only single persons were looking at him with curiosity. Now it was the whole hall who was staring at him judgingly. Many of them were holding some newspaper. All opened at the same page.


End file.
